H B D !
by karinuuzumaki
Summary: Naruto sudah berjanji akan memberi 'sesuatu yang spesial' pada saat ultah Sakura, namun apa yang terjadi jika dia justru melupakkan hari ultah Sakura? NaruXSaku, ONE SHOOT, drabble. BDAY FIC FOR SAKURA! go NaruSaku! :D RnR?


**standard warning applied. maybe OOC or typo. please listen to The Click Five - Happy Birthday while reading.**

**dedicated to all NaruSaku fans, specially elven lady 18 and myself X)**

**happy BDAY, Sakura! be wise, no more hypocrisy, and go tell Naruto that you really love him! (author sick) -,-**

e n j o y ! R n R if you like!

* * *

**H.B.D!**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer :**

**Character © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999**

**Story © karinuuzumaki, 2010**

**Pairing : NaruSaku**

* * *

**Inspiration by**

**The Click Five – Happy Birthday

* * *

**

_**10 Oktober 2009, 02.45**_

Berjuta pendar bintang menyinari Konoha kala itu, sinar bulan dan sorot lampu kota dari kejauhan pun menambah indah suasana. Sepasang muda mudi, bersama, menyaksikan keindahan yang digoreskan sang pencipta pada sepotong malam syahdu dari balik balkon apartemen sang pemuda. Lucu mengetahui sekarang keadaan sepi senyap, padahal pada jam-jam sebelumnya musik berbaur dengan tawa dan canda menjadikan suasana apartemen ini gaduh, ramai bukan main.

Sebuah pesta kejutan—di rencanakan oleh pemudi di balkon itu―untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun sang pemuda baru saja selesai. Teman-teman satu angkatan dan juga beberapa sensei ikut andil meramaikan pesta tersebut, pemudi itu masih saja menyunggingkan senyum puas, mengingat apa yang baru saja dia lakukan untuk teman satu timnya ini. Pestanya sukses besar.

"Terima kasih, Sakura.." bisik Naruto untuk kesekian kali pada sang gadis, entah berapa 'Terima Kasih' yang telah diucapkannya malam itu, namun sepertinya dia tetap tak bosan mengulang kedua kata itu. "Aku tahu terima kasih saja tak cukup untuk membalasnya, tapi—"

"Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih, Naruto." Balas gadis itu, tak biasanya dia bersikap manis kepada pemuda jabrik kuning disebelahnya ini. Namun hari itu hari spesial, maka dia rela sedikit berubah untuk menyenangkan hati Naruto.

Naruto Uzumaki, adalah seseorang yang punya peran penting dalam kehidupan gadis pink itu. Satu-satunya lelaki yang selalu ada untuknya, menyayanginya setulus hati, selalu rela berkorban deminya. Hati gadis mana yang tak luluh karenanya coba? Maka itulah Sakura merasa perlu melakukan semua ini. "Kau telah begitu baik padaku, kau pantas menerima semua ini.."

"Sakura.." Mata safir pemuda itu menatap lekat-lekat mata zamrud gadis itu, baginya begitu indah. Bahkan pemandangan yang telah disuguhkan malam pun tak dapat menyainginya. Wajahnya, senyumnya, mata indahnya, semua indah. Terpatri dengan sempurna. "Ng.. kau tahu apa _birthday wish_ ku sebelum meniup kue ulang tahun tadi, Sakura?"

Sang gadis mengangkat sebelah alisnya, melemparkan tatapan bingung pada pemuda itu. Rasa ingin tahu seketika melanda, namun setelah dipikir-pikir bukankah itu tak lazim untuk ditanyakan. "Err, bukankah itu rahasia?"

Pemuda jabrik kuning itu justru tertawa renyah, "Tak ada rahasia yang tak kubagi padamu, Sakura." Ungkapnya manis, membuat senyum pada bibir Sakura bertambah jelas. "Kau teman terbaikku, maka aku ingin kau tahu semua rahasiaku."

"Ngg.. oke, teman ya.." perlahan senyum itu pudar. Ya teman kan? Mereka memang teman kan? Tetapi entah kenapa hatinya merasa gusar, ada terbersit ketidaksukaan. Entah kenapa rasa itu menghampiri hatinya. "Kalau, begitu apa _birthday wish_ mu?"

Naruto tak langsung menjawab, masih ditautkannya mata safir itu pada kedua zamrud, menatapnya begitu dalam. Seakan disana ada harta karun yang telah dicarinya seumur hidupnya. "Aku berharap, kau menerima cintaku Sakura."

Seketika semburat merah menghiasi rona wajah gadis itu, begitu pula dengan pemuda itu. Manis, pemuda itu sangat manis. Membuat Sakura tak dapat lagi menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya. "Maka harapanmu terkabul.."

"B-benar? Ah, ng, maksudmu, kau, aku, kita—"

"_Otanjoubi Omedetou_, Naruto.." potong Sakura cepat, kemudian berjinjit untuk menarik bibir pemuda itu agar bertemu dengan bibirnya. Kecupan itu begitu singkat, namun juga begitu membekas pada keduanya.

"Aku berjanji akan menyiapkan sesuatu yang spesial di hari ulang tahunmu juga, Sakura." Ujar Naruto ketika ciuman itu berakhir.

"Hmm, apa memangnya? Memang kau ingat hari ulang tahun ku?"

"Ya tentu saja aku ingat! Ulang tahun mu itu... ngg, ulang tahun mu.." pemuda itu seperti tercekat karena tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Yang benar saja, aduuh, memalukan sekali dirinya, ulang tahun gadis yang disukainya saja dia lupa! Sial, sial, kenapa sih dia harus punya otak super pelupa begini? "Ngg, maaf, aku lupa.."

"Iih, kau ini!" sahut Sakura sebal, memukul pelan lengan pemuda itu. "28 Maret, ingat, 28 Maret! Kau sudah berjanji akan menyiapkan sesuatu yang spesial."

"Siap!" jawab Naruto mantap, kemudian menyengir bak rubah. Dan Sakura merasa amarahnya menguap, hanya dengan menatap wajah bahagia pemuda itu membuat kesal dalam dadanya lenyap.

-

-

_**Pertengahan Maret, 2010**_

"Secepat ini? Sekarang juga?!" tanya Sakura panik setengah berteriak pada pemuda berambut jabrik kuning dihadapannya itu. Masih kepayahan tampangnya, ditambah peluh dan beberapa luka yang belum juga kering, tiba-tiba datang ke ruang kerja sang gadis di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Minta disembuhkan secepatnya dari luka-luka sisa misi karena akan segera berangkat untuk misi selanjutnya.

"Hehe, iya. Tsunade baachan yang menyuruhmu untuk menyembuhkanku," ujar Naruto masih dengan cengiran rubahnya.

"Bukan itu, baka! Maksudku, kau sudah akan berangkat misi begitu?" Sakura memperjelas pertanyaannya pada Naruto, memang susah berbicara pada teman satu tim yang merangkap kekasihnya ini. "Ah, Shisou tega sekali sih? Kau kan baru pulang misi, luka-luka begini pula, dan lagi—"

"Bukankah kau yang mengajariku untuk tak pernah melawan misi yang diberikan Baachan, Sakura?" Naruto terkikik geli mendengar ucapan Sakura barusan. Entahlah, perasaan bahagia menghinggapi dirinya ketika gadisnya ini begitu cerewet mengenai keselamatan dirinya.

"Iih, Naruto! Aku serius! Misi tingkat apa yang diberikan Shisou untukmu?"

"Tingkat A, mudah sih tapi sepertinya makan waktu banyak." jawab Naruto singkat. Masih dengan nada cerianya, meski luka yang sedang dialiri chakra hijau Sakura itu terasa berdenyut-denyut dan membuatnya meringis juga.

"Tingkat A kau bilang mudah? Kau tahu itu—tunggu sebentar!" Sakura tiba-tiba berhenti berbicara, selesai mencerna kalimat kedua dari Naruto tadi. Pemuda jabrik kuning itu kemudian menatap Sakura, menunggu apa yang akan gadis itu ungkap lebih lanjut. "Kau bilang makan waktu? Berapa lama?"

"Mungkin satu sampai dua minggu sih.." jawab Naruto sembari mengkalkulasi jumlah waktu yang akan dia alokasikan untuk misi tersebut. Hmm, ya memang sepertinya segitulah waktu yang dibutuhkan untuknya menyelesaikan misi tingkat A.

'_Satu sampai dua minggu_?!' Jelas saja gadis pink itu terperanjat mendengarnya. Arh, yang benar saja, padahal ulang tahunnya tepat hanya tujuh hari lagi. Jika misi itu makan waktu samapi dua minggu, berarti dia harus melewatkan ulang tahunnya sendirian begitu? Tidak bisa! Pemuda ini bahkan telah berjanji akan menyiapkan sesuatu yang spesial bagi dirinya.

"Memang tak bisa ditolak? Atau paling tidak dipercepat begitu." tanya Sakura setengah berharap. "Maksudku, ayolah, kau sendiri tahu kan kau tak bisa pergi selama itu?"

"Tidak bisa, Sakura. Kau sendiri tahu keadaan desa kita sekarang, tak mungkinlah aku menolaknya.." sahut Naruto, masih juga tak peka. "Lagipula, memang ada apa? Kenapa aku tak bisa pergi selama itu?"

"Jadi kau masih belum ingat juga?!" urat mulai tercetak jelas pada dahi lebar gadis pink itu. Dari raut wajahnya, pemuda itu bisa dipastikan benar-benar tak tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Sakura sudah kenal betul sifat dan watak sang pemuda, ternyata pemuda ini masih juga belum ingat tentang ultahnya! "Keterlaluan kau! Ahh, sudah sana, pergi saja! Terus saja kau bersama dengan misi mu itu!"

Gadis itu kesal, kemudian mengambil langkah seribu segera pergi dari ruangan itu. Menyebalkan, sebal sebal sebal! Huuh, dasar nasib punya pacar yang pelupa dan tidak peka! Sabar, sabar.

"Lho, eh, Sakura! Kok malah pergi? Hey!"

-

-

Naruto dengan cepat melompat dari satu cabang pohon ke yang lain, kini dia sedang dalam sebuah misi yang mengharuskannya pergi ke Iwagakure seorang diri. Sebenarnya dia tak keberatan sih menjalaninya, hanya saja pembicaraannya dengan Sakura beberapa saat yang lalu di rumah sakit masihlah menjadi misteri dalam benaknya.

Memang dia sudah berbaikan kembali setelah pertengkaran singkat tadi. Ketika dirinya berlari mengejar Sakura dan meminta maaf, semua kembali biasa saja. Malah Sakura memintanya berhati-hati selama misi dan mengecup pipinya. Tetapi tetap saja gadis itu tak mengakui apa yang telah membuat hatinya gusar. Gadis itu sama sekali tak mau menjawab alasannya, maka dapat dipastikan oleh Naruto bahwa Sakura masih menyimpan uneg-uneg tentang dirinya.

'_Sial, sebenarnya ada apa sih? Memang ada yang kulupakan?' _pemuda itu menautkan alisnya, pertanda dirinya sedang berpikir keras. Mengulang-ulang kembali memorinya, mencari apapun yang pernah dia lakukan, apa yang pernah diucapnya, apa yang—Ah! Ya Tuhan!

"ULANG TAHUN SAKURA!" pekik Naruto sendirian, seperti orang gila. Pemuda itu lantas merutuki dirinya, merutuki kebodohannya. Ya, ya, ternyata itu yang membuat hati kekasihnya kesal! Jelas saja, dia sudah berjanji untuk menyiapkan sesuatu yang spesial bagi Sakura. Ah, bodohnya dia! Dia malah melupakan ultah Sakura dan pergi ke sebuah misi untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Sementara sekarang dia sudah separuh jalan, tak mungkin dia kembali ke desa sekarang dan meminta maaf pada Sakura atas kebodohannya. Maka dipersiapkannya chakra pada kaki-kakinya, mempermudah dirinya agar dapat berlari lebih kencang. Dia akan menyelesaikan misi ini secepat mungkin.

-

-

_**27 Maret 2010, 23.09**_

Hingar bingar bar malam itu begitu kental melebihi hari-hari biasanya. Wajar, malam ini malam minggu, tentu akan banyak manusia yang memadati bangunan full musik ini untuk minum-minum bersama kawan, ataupun sekadar berdansa melepas penat setelah seminggu padat aktifitas. Sakura ada disana, bersama gadis-gadis lainnya. Rencananya sih akan menghabiskan malam berpesta merayakan ulang tahun sang gadis pink yang dalam hitungan jam lagi akan memasuki _legal age_-nya, 21.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa keluar semalam ini, Sakura?" pekik Ino dengan suara kencang. Kendati sudah begitu, bunyi musik masih mengalahkan suara nyaringnya, membuat gadis yang diajak bicara kurang menangkap.

"Apa? Kenapa?!" tanya Sakura memperjelas.

"Kau keluar, semalam ini," ulang Ino lebih keras lagi. "Tak apa?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa!" ujar Sakura sembari bergoyang-goyang abstrak mengikuti alunan musik _house_ yang baginya sedikit mengganggu. Jujur saja, dia tak begitu suka dengan suasana bar. Baginya suasana bar terlalu bising dan bikin sesak sangking banyaknya lautan manusia yang hadir. Dia memang baru sekali mengunjungi bar, itupun ketika dipaksa sahabatnya yang berambut pirang dan terkenal _party animal_ ini, otomatis inilah kunjungan keduanya.

"Tumben kau mau kuajak bergabung!" sahut Ino masih setengah berteriak. "Biasanya kau selalu menolak kuajak kesini. Oh ya, bukankah kau sudah punya janji untuk merayakan ulang tahun dengan Naruto hah?! Kenapa malah kemari?"

Sakura itu meringis mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut, seminggu sudah dia tak bertemu pujaan hati karena sebuah misi. Kalau mau jujur, rindu sih sudah menyeruak dalam dirinya. Tetapi rasa kesalnya masih belum juga hilang. Naruto melupakan janjinya, terlebih juga melupakan ulang tahunnya! Uuurgh! "Dia belum pulang dari misi! Lagipula tak terlalu penting. Melewatkan hari ulang tahun bisa dengan siapapun."

Ino nampak tertawa singkat karenanya, "Aneh, padahal kau yang selalu sesumbar bicara tentang ulang tahunmu yang indah dengan Naruto! Ckckck," ejek gadis pirang itu sembari terus terkikik. Membuat Sakura manyun tak terelakkan. "Sepertinya ada gadis kesepian, hahaha!"

"Ino-pig! Kau memang menyebalkan!" bentak Sakura kesal, sementara sahabatnya tetap tertawa senang.

"Hmmh, tenang saja _forehead_, sesuatu yang menyenangkan menunggumu kok.." jawab Ino masih setengah bercanda.

"Apa? Melihat kau berpacaran dengan pemuda anjing itu hah?" balas Sakura sinis. Sementara Ino terkikik geli.

Panjang umur benar, seorang pemuda berambut jabrik warna cokelat datang menghampiri. Langsung merangkulkan lengannya pada pinggul gadis pirang itu mesra, sementara gadis itu nampak senang dengan kehadiran Kiba Inuzuka itu.

"Lama sekali!" protes si gadis pirang.

"Ck, kau tahu aku harus menunggu Akamaru tidur." Ujar si pemuda Inuzuka itu. "Kalau tidak dia bisa minta ikut!"

Ino hanya mendengus sebal, "Kau tahu, terkadang aku iri pada anjingmu! Kau bahkan lebih perhatian padanya."

"Sudahlah, jangan bandingkan antara dia dan kau. Memang kau mau disamakan dengan anjing?" ujar Kiba menggoda gadisnya itu, sementara sang gadis terkikik antara geli dan rasa kesal juga. Tak sengaja ekor mata _aquamarine_ milik gadis itu menangkap sosok Sakura, masih manyun, raut wajahnya justru bertambah jelek sekarang.

"Ups, haha, maaf Sakura. Aku lupa ada kau.." sahut Ino. Hanya dengusan sebal yang dikeluarkan Sakura sebagai jawaban. "_Give us 15 minutes_, ya? Kulihat tadi ada Tenten juga kok disini, daa.."

Sakura hanya melambai singkat pada sahabat pirangnya itu, sembari duduk pada kursi bar. Menatap punggung keduanya menghilang diantara lautan manusia di lantai dansa. Kini dia sendirian ditemani _cocktail_ pesanannya, hanya mengehela napas panjang. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja mencari Tenten sebagai teman bicara sekarang, tetapi dia tahu bahwa Tenten kemari bersama Neji. Haah, hanya jadi angin lalu dong kalau dia bergabung bersama mereka?

'_Seandainya Naruto disini..'_ desah Sakura dalam hatinya. Iri rasa hatinya melihat kedua temannya sedang berkasih-kasihan. Sementara dia, hahh, boro-boro, pacarnya ingat ada apa hari ini pun Ia sangsi. Hilang sudah angannya selama ini, padahal setelah ulang tahun Naruto Oktober lalu, dia selalu menantikan ultahnya. Sekarang, nihil. Alih-alih kejutan, batang hidung sang pacar pun tak didapatinya. Menyedihkan sekali ulang tahunnya, kelabu.

-

-

"Hahaha, aku pulaaaanngg!" pekik Sakura sembari membuka pintu apartemennya. Beberapa gelas _cocktail_ yang ditegaknya tadi memang sudah sukses menghidupkan kebahagiannya, tetapi entah kenapa mendapati apartemennya yang kosong itu seketika membuatnya sedih.

"Hah, bodoh, haha, jelas saja kosong kan. Aku hanya tinggal sendiri.." bisiknya lirih, menutup kembali pintu kamarnya. Dalam hatinya dia sempat berharap dapat menemui kekasihnya di apartemen, menyambutnya. Tetapi harapan tinggal harapan, yang seperti itu hanya mimpi. Perlahan-lahan air mata turun membasahi wajahnya, tubuhnya bergetar. Sial, dia sudah tak sanggup lagi. Sudah tak sanggup lagi!

Hatinya teriris sepi, janji yang terabaikan juga hanya menambah perih saja. Belum lagi rindu dan kesal yang merajam dalam hatinya. Semua tentang kehampaan dan amarah itu sungguh menyiksa. Dia sudah tak peduli dengan segala tentang kejutan ulang tahunnya, yang dia butuhkan Naruto. Kekasih hatinya.

SRAAK!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara aneh dari arah dalam. '_Apa itu_?!' Pikir Sakura panik.

Srak sruk, BRAK!

Suaranya semakin jelas dan mencurigakan, Sakura segera memasang kuda-kuda waspada, siapa? Dikumpulkannya chakra untuk merasakan sekitarnya, ada seseorang. Ada seseorang tak dikenalnya di apartemennya!

Disiapkannya sebuah kunai. Kemudian jalan berjingkat dan sebisa mungkin tanpa suara, berusaha memindai keadaan apartemennya. Pertama dilihatnya pada dapur, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Begitu pula ruang tamunya. Maka satu-satunya tempat adalah kamar tidurnya, dia yakin pasti penyusup sedang berusaha mencuri perhiasan atau semacamnya!

Maka segera dobraknya pintu kamar, kemudian memekik kencang, "Siapa kau?! Mau maling ya?! Berani benar k—!"

Rasanya kala itu juga Sakura lupa cara bernapas. Dihadapannya tersuguh pemandangan tak terduga, seorang pemuda membawa sebuket mawar putih digenggamannya. Sementara, astaga! Seisi kamarnya kini didekorasi oleh berpuluh—tidak, bahkan beratus-ratus kelopak utuh bunga mawar merah yang tersebar diseluruh lantai dan tempat tidurnya.

"_Otanjoubi Omedetou_, Sakura.." ujar pemuda jabrik kuning itu singkat, sembari tersenyum hangat.

"N-naruto? Kau, b-bagaimana kau bisa ada—?"

"Aku menyadari apa yang telah aku lupakan ketika aku sudah dalam perjalanan misiku," pemuda itu mendekati gadisnya, perasaannya serasa meledak-ledak akibat rindu tak tertahan pada kekasihnya ini. Baru seminggu mereka berpisah, namun entah kenapa sudah sewindu rasanya. Perlahan diulurkannya buket bunga itu kepada Sakura. Gadis itu menerimanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ada yang siap tumpah disana, antara rasa ingin bertemu dan bahagia. Tak dapat digoreskan oleh kata-kata betapa keduanya saling merindu.

"Aku tahu kau pasti membenciku, tetapi percayalah, aku merindukanmu. Sangat." Ujar Naruto, mengusap air mata yang mulai menuruni wajah Sakura penuh sayang. _Kami_, demi apapun juga, dia sangat menyayangi gadis ini. "Maafkan aku Sakura, aku tahu aku—"

"Bodoh!" Sakura melengkapi kalimat pemuda itu, sesuai dengan apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Naruto. Pemuda itu hanya menunduk terdiam, tetapi sang gadis langsung memasrahkan diri di pelukannya. Terasa begitu nyaman, begitu menyenangkan. Ajaib memang, semua rasa gusar, hampa, dan amarahnya bisa langsung menguap begitu saja. "Kau dimaafkan! Tapi jangan pernah lakukan lagi!"

Naruto tersenyum lega dan bahagia, kemudian merangkul erat tubuh gadis itu. Ditengah keharuman ratusan mawar merah putih, terselip sebuah wangi cinta disana, menggantikan segala rindu yang telah lama mengendap dalam hati keduanya. Tiba-tiba pemuda itu memekik, "Ah, satu lagi!"

Pemuda itu mengendurkan dekapannya, membuat wajah sakura bingung. Sementara tangan Naruto kemudian merogoh sakunya. Mengeluarkan kotak kecil berukuran 5 x 5 sentimeter, berbalut beludru berwarna merah. "Ini 'sesuatu yang spesial'-nya" Naruto kemudian berlutut dihadapan Sakura yang masih belum juga hilang kagetnya, membuka kotak tersebut. Sebuah cincin berhiaskan berlian, disodorkan dihadapannya.

"_Will you marry me_?"

Sakura kontan menutup mulutnya, Ya Tuhan! Dia tak mungkin lebih bahagia dari ini. Dia tak pernah menyangka akan dilamar oleh pemuda ini, kepulangannya ini saja sudah membuat dirinya melonjak bahagia bukan main. Dan ternyata, ah, pemuda ini selama ini sudah merencanakan untuk melamarnya, di hari ulang tahunnya.

Sontak saja gadis itu melonjak ke pelukan pemuda itu, dipeluknya erat-erat tubuh pemuda itu seakan tak ingin dilepasnya seumur hidup. Mulutnya berbisik mantap pada telinga Naruto. "_Yes, i will_!"

Dan Sakura tahu, bahwa ulang tahunnya tak pernah lebih baik lagi dari ini.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

_oke, i tell you, i suck! geje banget ceritanya. rawwrr, buat ini cuma 4 jam, stres abis. udah gitu modem udah limit pulsanya, omaigas -,- untung masih sempet publish. well, sudahlah. pokoknya Happy Bday sakura dan go NaruSaku! yang jelas saya senang bisa meramaikan ultah sakura, apalagi bisa nge publish NaruSaku lagi setelah sekian lama, haiyah. hehehe. so, wanna RnR guys?  
_


End file.
